wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Trapped: The Escape Challenge
Trapped: The Escape Challenge, '''also known as '''Trapped, '''or '''The Escape Challenge is a Wiki Channel Original Movie which premiered on January 9, 2015 before the premiere of In Due Time. It is also known to be abbreviated as Trapped:TEC. The movie was officially picked up by Wiki Channel on June 30, 2014. The movie was casted July 9, 2014, and began filming July 15 of 2014 in Cerritos, California. Overview Six talented teens - Ben, Avalon, Devon, Hailey, Randy, and Rhiley - are called in for a special opportunity to use their gifts to a special use. Run by scientist, Dr. Ludvig, they are split into two teams and are given three days to escape a very difficult maze in a mansion. The one who completes the task most successfully wins the special opportunity. But in reality, Dr. Ludvig is trying to make the six use their talents as much as possible so he can use the results to develop a serum, a serum that will ultimately transform him into the most talented and intelligent human in the world. After trying to escape on their own but failing, some of the teens finally decide to call it quits and request to go home. However, Dr. Ludvig refuses to let them go and at that moment, they realize it is not just a game or competition. The six soon conclude that to get out of the torturous maze, they'll have to work together, each and every one of them, using their talents. With danger, pride, and a bit of romance ahead of them, these six very different teens are in for an adventure. And with strong friendship and great teamwork, they can battle it all. Trapped:The Escape Challenge Press Release Main Cast *''Fansis Lanson'' as Ben Kelly- Ben Kelly is a human encyclopedia. He is always willing to share some facts and inform people of things because it makes him feel important. Unlike the stereotype, he isn't really classified as a nerd, because he has this cool aura that attracts people. Sometimes he repels people when he opens his mouth and starts bragging about how much he knows, but when he's wrong or someone corrects him, it plants his feet back on the ground and gets him out of his throne on the clouds, looking down on people state. *''Veronica Rodriquez'' as Avalon Rivers- Avalon is the shy virtuoso. She excels in music and it gives her confidence. She doesn't usually speak up, but she hates when pride takes over people, especially in a situation like this. Near the end of the movie, she becomes much bolder and more sure of herself. Avalon can't stand Devon at first because she sees him as arrogant and barbarian. She then realizes how wrong she was to judge him and they become friends near the end of the movie. *''Dane Wilkins'' as Devon Campbell- Devon Campbell is the muscle. He figured that since he was the strongest, he should be leader. He likes to think of himself as a genius, like the rest of them. He hates how people try to be 'different' and be into the arts, because if everyone's different and into the arts and considers sports barbarian and full of themselves, who is actually all for sports and at least rooting for them? He wants to let people know that he has just the same right to be here with the rest of these geeks. He hates Avalon at first, because she is the type of person everyone would consider gifted, and makes Devon seem like he's stupid. *''Eva Ramone'' as Hailey Littleton- Hailey Littleton is quick and light on her feet. She is great at sneaking around, dancing, and gymnastics as she is very agile, graceful, and flexible. She is very aloof, and seems like she isn't around other people sometimes. She is very serious and strict at first, and intent at winning. Throughout the movie, she loosens up, and we realize that was just how her mom trained her to be. She is still serious, but not as much as she was before. *''Jack Wright'' as Randy Finch - Randy is handy. He can fix and invent things, and can point out flaws or traps. He hates when people can't think of any other profession for him except being a plumber or maintenance guy. He knows he has potential to become something great. He is kind of quiet and likes to be solo, but decides he has to put up with it, and be a part of the team, even if it means he has to listen to pointless arguments and setbacks. He gains a crush on Rhiley, so he would quietly get nervous and flustered a bit around her. *''Lilly Marsh'' as Rhiley Newman - Rhiley Newman is an artisan. She is very creative and finding the artistic and beautiful side of everything. She is very optimistic, but when she is mad, it doesn't really last for long. She enjoys peace and serenity and hates harming people. She is a really cheerful person and hates when people are upset. Some people immediately count her off as ditzy, but she only tunes out of conversations sometimes because she is deep in thought. She is very observant, as she is usually the first to notice changes in people's attitudes and behaviors. She wonders what's going on in Randy's head, and starts to worry about him. Trivia *This is the second time Lilly Marsh and Dane Wilkins have worked together in a movie, the first time being in East Meets West.East Meets West *This is Fansis Lanson and Jack Wright 's Wiki Channel debut. *Lilly Marsh dyed her hair blonde for the role of Rhiley Newman. References Category:Movies Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Projects